(I'm So Encaptured) Got Me Wrapped Up In Your Touch
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Canon until 1x12. Bash and Mary share a moment in the morning. Mash. Oneshot.


**This one was requested** **_justreadingforfun_ , I hope you enjoy it! I absolutely shipped these two more than Mary/Francis.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from _Latch_ by Sam Smith and Disclosure. **

Mary Stuart was...The most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

She was sweet and resourceful and intelligent and kind and surprisingly humble and unsurprisingly stubborn.

And she was now his wife.

The whole thing had been a mess, one that neither of them had ever expected.

Mary had always been betrothed to his younger half brother, Francis de Valois, and Sebastian de Poitiers had never had any problem with that.

There were a lot of things that Francis was promised that had never been an option for Bash, and he was okay with that, because there was always such a weight and expectations of Francis that Bash was lucky not to have to live up to.

He had never been _jealous_ of Francis.

At least, not until Mary had shown up, after years of being away, and Bash hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her.

And now...They were married.

In a complete change of events that had literally changed the course of history, Francis had been delegitimized, Bash had been legitimized, and now he and Mary were married.

It wasn't just...It wasn't just because of their love for Francis either, Bash wanted to protect his brother and Mary wanted to protect the man that she had been destined to be with for the rest of her life.

Or, maybe it had started that way, but it wasn't _just_ that anymore.

Bash was in love, had been after only a few days of knowing Mary, if he was being honest.

And just a few weeks before their wedding, while they had been in the planning room, after the advisers had left, Mary had put her hand on his shoulder, leaned forward and whispered ' _I love you_ ' in his ear.

Bash was pretty sure that was the single best moment of his life.

That included being officially legitimized and named as the future king of France, and possibly even their wedding day, when Mary had officially been named his queen.

"What are you smiling about?" Mary's voice was soft in his ear, bringing him out of his thoughts as she spoke, suddenly standing right beside him.

He had been so caught up that he hadn't even realized that she had woken and gotten out of bed.

He had dressed in a loose pair of pants although he hadn't gotten to putting on a shirt yet, although Mary clearly hadn't even thought about clothes, just getting straight out of bed and then walking over to where he was standing on their balcony that overlooked the sprawling lands.

She was completely naked, and warm, and she pressed her soft body against his as she stroked her fingers down his chest, playing with the short hairs there.

"Just...You," Bash answered with an easy smile and gentle eyes, lifting his hand to touch her hair, which was a little messy from their activities through the night.

It had been brushed and braided by Greer Castleroy the night before, and it had looked so tidy and in place when they had retired to their quarters in the evening yesterday.

Of course, Mary had also been dressed in a night gown, and that was most definitely gone now as well.

Bash's fingers carded through her hair, playing with what was left of the braids before his fingers brushed over her bare shoulder.

"You are so...So beautiful," Bash whispered to her, leaning forward to kiss her.

Mary practically melted against her husband, wrapping her hands around his neck and holding him loosely, her breasts crushed against his chest.

The kiss deepened, Mary letting Bash part her lips with his tongue, and then his hands moved, smoothing down her back, his fingernails scratching lightly down her spine, before the curved around her behind.

Mary let out a happy squeak as Bash picked her up, and she laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulders, twined around him and completely unashamed of her naked form—as she should be, because she was flawless.

"I love you, my queen," Bash whispered to her as he gently laid her out on the bed.

Mary's cheeks glowed red and her smile was beautiful and wide and her eyes were sparkling up at him as she looked up at him, bending over her from where he was standing between her legs.

"I love you too, my king," she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in closer. "Get _on_ the bed," she encouraged him with a laugh.

Bash grinned, getting onto the bed with her and rolling them over so that Mary was on top, her legs moving so that they were on either side of his, bringing her knees up to press to either side of his hips so that she was crouching over him.

" _Why_ did you bother putting on pants?" Mary asked, shaking her head as though disappointed. "Just more work before we get to the fun."

Bash laughed, and he loved that he was the only one that got to see Mary like this.

Everyone knew that she was a free spirit and loyal and beautiful, but it was _different_.

He got to see her without _any_ barriers.

Mary reached between her legs, and Bash felt her fingers brush over where he was hardening in his pants and he squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, and she moved to undo the ties when there was a knock on the door.

Mary made a face and squinted over at the door, as though trying to judge if the knock was important enough for her to stop what she was doing.

She obviously decided against it, because she looked back down, going back to undoing his pants, but then there was another knock.

"Mary? My king?" Lola Narcisse called from outside. "You have the breakfast appointment with Lord Kenneth?"

"She really needs to start calling me Bash," Bash sighed from underneath Mary.

"I'll work on that," Mary said with a resigned smile as she climbed off Bash, since they both knew they couldn't be late for their breakfast appointment.

"We'll pick this up later?" Bash asked as he pulled himself into a seated position.

"Promise," Mary smiled at him, shooting him a wink before she picked up a silk gown to wrap herself in before moving to answer the door.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
